Valley of the Wolves: Ambush
Summaries Valley of the Wolves, the legendary action drama, centers around Polat Alemdar and follows his journey to serve his country by trying to uncover the truth and defeating the secret enemies aka the controllers of the global power. Synopsis The new series deals with the relations between the state, mafia, business circles, and the deep state phenomenon in Turkey. According to the plot, Ali Candan / Polat Alemdar decides to wage a vigilante struggle against four powerful Turkish families that control the national economy, helping Ahu Toros, a young businesswoman who lost her father in a conspiracy by the said families. Polat Alemdar's biggest rival is "Alexander the Great" (Iskender Buyuk), who trails him at all times. Polat marries Ebru Duru and lives happily, but things take a turn for the worse in the ensuing episodes. The two other protagonists are Memati and Abdulhey. Memati is a former specialized Mafia (working for Cakir at the time) but now Memati is converted into a good person with a brave heart and a patriot like Polat, he always follows Polat's orders. Abdullhey is like Polat, an agent working for Turkey intelligence and serving his country like a real patriot. The main antagonist arrives after the third season and is named Aron Feller, an ex agent of CIA and working in Turkey (or controlling Turkey in some ways). Iskender Büyük is considered like an anti-hero, instead of Aron Feller being the main antagonist. After a long fight-relation against Iskender Büyük, Polat finally manges to kill his main enemy Iskender Büyüük, but he loses his wife Ebru and his little daughter is taken by Aron Feller to be raised as a Christian in the USA. After the death of Iskender Büyük, Polat and his team are facing a new wage of ennemies, they try ro fight against Kurdish terrorism, by the same time a new character appears, his name is Ersoy Ulubey, Ersoy wants to take the deep state of Turkey by the "force". His methods are : terrorism and many relations with big familie leaders like Hasim aga, Izzet aga, Yasar aga etc. He creates a secret fraternity to take upon Turkey, but Polat and his team must now take him down. By the same time, Polat keeps his relations with the "Ihtiyarlar", they give him new missions and Polat is chosen as the "protector" of Turkey. After many episodes Polat kills Ersoy and the main antagonist Aron Feller, by this way almost destroying "Gladio". Through upcoming episodes Suleyman Cakir's family returns after 10 years and new character "Kara" is being introdouced, he was the "old" Polat Alemdar before Polat Alemdar, he too worked for the "Ihtiyarlar" and will bring big help to the team of Canpolat! As the series goes on, many new characters are making appearance such as : Beyefendi, Mete bey, Memduh Baba, Seref Zazaoglu, Mete Aymar etc. In the episode 161 Memati is killed by a mysterious group, the "white elder" of the Ihtiyarlar is killed too by the same mysterious group. Polat and his friends are in shock after Memati's death, they are lost and they cannot take his revenge. The Ihtiyarlar must now choose a new "white elder", so Adil Esrefoglu is chosen, Adil bey is the brother of Dogu Esrefoglu, Adil, Dogu and Aslan Akbey were the ones who created the secret mission : Kurtlar Vadisi. After this Polat will have to deal with Adil bey. Adil bey tells him everything about his past and he also tells him, that he used to be like Polat in his youth services. He says that he formed with his brother Dogu bey the created KGT (Turkey's intelligence agency), he also tells Polat that he was the one who "formed" Aslan Akbey. A new youth team comes in Turkey to help Polat to finish his mission : Kurtlar Vadisi. Memati's death shocked too much everyone.